TWDG Characters review video games!
by The Swooce
Summary: What happens when TWDG character are forced to play video games? Hilarity ensures. T for cursing and video game blood (Sometimes). OVER 1000 VIEWS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
1. EPISODE 1: The You Testament

**TWDG Characters review video games:**

 **EPISODE 1: The You Testament**

 **Character: Kenny**

* * *

(Kenny walks into a room and sits down in front of a computer.)

Kenny: Why am I here again?

Me: You gotta play this game!

Kenny: Which game?

Me: JUST READ THE DAMN SCRIPT!

(Kenny turns into a little mouse and squeaks in fear then magically turns back to human.)

Kenny: Ok that happened.

Me: Just go and play!

Kenny: Fine!

(Kenny boots up the computer and begins talking.)

Kenny: So as you or may not know, I'm a christan and I'm proud. Now this game we'll be playing is a biblical game. It's called the You Testament.

(The computer opens to the desktop and Kenny selects a tab that says "You Testament")

Kenny: So the game is about you following Jesus from John the bapist to his crucifixion and resserection. It was made by a man called Matt Dickie or MDickie for short. He is mostly known for creatiing wrestling games. Which strangely enough, this game about runs on the wrestling engine. Yes, a game about the bible was made on a WRESTLING engine. What the fuck?!

(The game starts up)

Kenny: Ok so this is...one ugly title screen...

(Kenny looks at the guy in the left)

Kenny: Oh god are those going to be the graphics?! If so, then I don't think I want to play this!

(I hold a razor to Kenny's stache)

Kenny: Ok! Ok! I'll play!

(I take the razor away from his stache)

Kenny: Huh, there's some quotes there, let's read them.

(Kenny begins reading some quotes of some famous people until...)

Kenny: OSAMA BIN FUCKIN LADEN?! HE HAS A QUOTE IN THIS GAME?! BARACK OBAMA?! KAYNE FUCKIN WEST?! THIS GAME IS A FUCKING WTF! THIS IS SO RIDICULOUS!

(Kenny selects start game and now he gets to create his character)

Kenny: Ok now I create my character. I want to create me. But where's my hat? I want my hat!

(After a minute of raging Kenny settles down)

Kenny: Ok, so we have some pretty bizarre options here. I can make a character a midget or...A DAMN GIANT! HELL YEAH IM GOING GIANT MODE!

(Kenny becomes a giant and continues until he gets to his eyes.)

Kenny: Wow, those are some derpy eyes. How can someone keep their eyes crossed?

(Kenny finishes his character and enters the game)

Kenny: Wow, this is one ugly game...

(Kenny begins walking around until he finds a person and interacts with him)

Kenny: Oh...my...god...

(Kenny looks at the eye animation)

Kenny: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THE EYE ANIMATION! ITS STARING INTO MY DAMN SOUL! WHAT DID I DO?!

(Kenny runs as fast as he can until he finds Jesus)

Kenny: Hey, its Jesus! I'm gonna talk to him!

(Kenny interacts with Jesus)

Jesus: Touch me again and I will kill you!

Kenny: O_O

(Kenny interacts with Jesus again)

Jesus: I BET I COULD FIRE MISSLES OUT OF MY HANDS!

Kenny: WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THIS?! FIRST THE QUOTES! THEN THE EYES! NOW JESUS IS THREATENING ME?!

(Kenny exits the game shivering)

Kenny: Ok, this game isn't a comedy...it's a serious bible game.

(Kenny goes to options)

Kenny: WHAT THE FUCK?! THERES A FUCKING GORE OPTION?! What happens if I set it to extreme?!

(Sees blood everywhere)

Kenny: WHAT THE FUCK?! And my game is lagging...

(Kenny turns off blood again and continues and later in the game)

Jesus: I will show you how to throw fireballs!

Kenny: AM I PLAYING FUCKING MARIO NOW?! Also wow, Jesus is a ungrateful dick in this game...

(Later Jesus teaches Kenny to throw knives)

Kenny: AM I HIGH?! OR IS JESUS TEACHING ME HOW TO THROW KNIVES?!

(Later Jesus needs help becuase he needs to pay taxes)

Kenny: Ok ill help him

(Kenny finds a guy holding a bag of money. Kenny punches him and takes the bag.)

Kenny: Ok I got Jesus out now what?

Jesus: I am going to show you the truth of the world...

Kenny: Ok what is it?

(Game goes into wireframe mode.)

Kenny: ...Wireframe mode? That's it?! THAT'S IT?! THIS GAME IS UTTER SHIT! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!

(Kenny's legs explode)

Kenny: FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT!

(Kenny returns to the quote screen)

Kenny: OK NOW THERE'S SOME FROM DOCTOR WHO, CAPTAIN AMERICA, STEVE URKEL, MR.T, THE POWER RANGERS, DARTH VADER, C-3PO, BATMAN, RAIDEN FROM SOLID SNAKE, TRAVIS TOUCHDOWN, KNUCKLES FROM SONIC, CHARLIE BROWN, GOKU, HULK HOGAN, SHEAMUS FROM WWE, NICHOLAS CAGE, CARL FROM UP, SEVERUS SNAPE, BARNEY THE DINOSAUR, PIKACHU, HULK, MARIO, MIKE WAZOWSKI, MEGA MAN, SOLID SNAKE, BRUCE WILLIS, AND ADOLF HITLER?! JESUS CHRIST IM DONE!

Jesus: Done with what?

Kenny: FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

* * *

 **Ladies and gents that was the first review done by Kenny. The game is called the You Testament and yes it's a real game. And it's free and easily moddable. I don't think this is the worst game ever, but it's close to worst biblical game.**

 **Leave me a comment on which TWDG character should review a game! Here's the format:**

 **Let's have _ play _**

 **Also, I would like to see games be reviewed that no one talks about, like Hong Kong 97 (I really want to review that)**

 **There we go! SOTDB OUT!**

 **Cue the FNAF comments... :(**


	2. EPISODE 2: Hong Kong 97

**TWDG CHARACTERS PLAY VIDEO GAMES!**

 **EPISODE 2: HONG KONG 97**

 **CHARACTER: LARRY**

Larry: So what am I doing here?

Me: You're going to play this game.

Larry: What game?!

Me: Did you look at the title?

Larry: Yes, it's in Japanese, asshole.

Me: Oh good ole Larry.

Larry: Shove a cork up your ass.

Me: Play the game.

Larry: Or what?

Me: *Holds salt lick over his head.*

Larry: What's with the salt lick?

Me: I will reenact your death scene if you don't play the game.

Larry: Fine…

(Larry starts up Nintendo Famicon.)

Me: Now read the script…

Larry: Fine…

(A solid steel script flies out of nowhere and hits Larry on head)

Larry: ARGH FUC-

Me: *Holds salt lick again* don't get a heart attack old man.

Larry: Alright…

(Larry picks up script)

Larry: So this game is called Hong Kong 97 and SOTDB calls it the worst video game ever. The game was released for the Super Famicon in 1995. I thought it would be made in 1997, but whatever. It was made by a company called "Happysoft" and it was made for a journalist who said the game was made in one week. People have called it a…kuso…kuso…what the hell does this say and mean?!

Me: Kusoge means shitty game in Japanese.

Larry: Alright then. Let's start this game.

(Larry starts playing and the music starts playing)

Random people in background: *Ears start bleeding*

Larry: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

Me: READ THE SCRIPT!

Larry: CAN I AT LEAST HAVE HEADPHONES?!

Me: NO!

Kenny: *Uses godstache to cover his ears.*

Larry: God dammit. So this game's music is in Japanese. I don't know what its saying since I don't speak fuckin Japanese. This is what I think its saying.

RANDOM SONG THING: What I'm thinking, kill a nun, get a ninja, pie cheug?!

Larry: I don't understand anything.

(Larry selects next screen)

Larry: Alright so here's the story: It is the year 1997, a herd of-

Larry: …A herd of fuckin ugly reds? Is this real?!

Me: Yes it is.

Larry: SHOVE A CORK-

Me: I HAVE A SALT LICK OVER YOUR HEAD!

Larry: God dammit.

Me: NOW KEEP PLAYING!

(Larry continues through story)

Larry: So who exactly is "Chin?" A relative of Bruce Lee? He's just a picture of Bruce Lee from the movie "Meals on Wheels".

(Larry later gets to the objective.)

Larry: So I have to kill 1.2 MILLION REDS?! If I'm not goddamn mistaken, that's the ENTIRE POPULATION OF CHINA! SO I'M KILLING MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND BABIES? WHAT THE FUCK?! Also, is the emperor of china villain?!

(Larry gets into the game)

Larry: So this game is a 2D shooter whenever you kill a enemy, it blows up in a square!

(Larry gets killed)

Larry; Oh look, one hit and you're dead!

(Death screen pops up)

Larry: Oh…my...God…

(Death screen shows a corpse)

Larry: IS THAT A REAL CORPSE?! IS THIS GAME INSANE?! AND GUESS WHAT?! THE MUSIC STILL PLAYS! FUCK IM DONE!

Larry: *Runs like hell*

Me: I'M GONNA CATCH YOU OLD FISH!

Larry: NEVER!

* * *

 **I'm serious I think this is the worst game ever. I think it's worse than Bubsy 3D, E.T, Custer's revenge, and alot of shit. What can be worse than this?!**

 ***A theme song of random NES games plays***

 **Oh no...NOT THAT GAME!**

 **NOT CRAZYBUS!**

 **(Also on HTW, vote wheter Ray gets amputated or not.)**

 **SOTDB OUT!**


	3. EPISODE 3: Crazybus

**TWDG CHARACTERS REVIEW VIDEO GAMES!**

 **EPISODE 3: CRAZYBUS**

 **CHARACTER: NICK**

* * *

Nick: Ok, so what is this game excatly?

Me: It's Crazybus.

Nick: Crazybus?

Me: Yup, crazybus.

Nick: What's so crazy about it?

Me: You'll see.

Nick: Dude, I don't think I want to play a game that isn't good.

Me: I swear you better play or I'll sic a crazy Walter on you.

Nick: I can deal with that.

Me: I'll send fangirls on you.

Nick: People love me? I can deal.

Me: I'll send fanboys on you.

Nick: Ok, I'll play!

Me: Good.

Nick: So this game is on the Sega Genesis?

Me: Yes, now stop asking so much questions.

Nick: Alright…

Me: Now read the script!

Nick: Ok, here we go.

(Nick starts up Sega Genesis.)

Nick: So, this game is called Crazybus and for some reason, it was developed for the Sega Genesis. I have no idea when it was released, but the script says it was way after the classic console era. Believe it or not, this isn't really a real game, but it's actually a demo. So let's start this game.

(Crazybus theme starts playing)

Nick: OW MY DAMN EARS! *turns volume down* WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS MUSIC?! IT SOUNDS LIKE A TON OF NES GAMES MASHED TOGETHER!

Me: Keep playing or I'll smash you with a rock!

Nick: FINE! Asshole…

Me: WHAT YOU SAY?!

Nick: NOTHING! D:

Me: Good.

Nick: Alright, lets get out of this ear rape music and play.

(Nick goes to select a bus)

Nick: Are these Venezuelan buses?

Me: Yup.

Nick: Ok then.

Me: Time for you to go crazy…*Whispers to self*

Nick: *Selects bus and starts game*.

Me: *Puts ear muffs on*

Nick: Good God! This is all you do?! SHAUN, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS ANYMORE! SHAUN?!

Me: *Is listening to Starbomb's Mega Martial Problems on IPhone*.

Nick: Goddammit…

(Nick starts driving bus)

Nick: So what you do in this game is drive the bus and honk your horn. THAT'S IT. NOTHING ELSE! STUPID ASS GAME! I THINK IM GONNA GO GET MY RIFLE AND SHOOT THIS TV! I EVEN AM STARTING TO THINK SHOOTING MATTHEW WASN'T THE WORST THING I'VE DONE!

Me: *Smashes Nick with a crazybus * DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MATTHEW!

Mortal Kombat thing: FINISH HIM!

Me: *Eats a potato and tears Nick in half*

Shao Kahn: Shaun wins! FATALITY!

* * *

 **I shart this thing out in a day.**

 **SOTDB OUT!**


	4. EPISODE 4: Cards Against Humanity

**TWDG CHARACTERS REVIEW VIDEO GAMES!**

 **EPISODE 4: CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY**

 **CHARACTERS: Sarah, Wyatt, Eddie, Luke, and Troy**

* * *

Me: So Sarah, this is the game you're playing.

Sarah: Where's my dad?

Me: He went out shopping.

(Carlos is trapped in a closet filled with bananas)

Sarah: Ok, but this is a card game.

Me: I know, so that's why I got four people to join you for this game.

Sarah: Who?

Me: Luke, Wyatt, Eddie, and Troy.

Sarah: Troy?!

Me: Yes, Troy.

Sarah: I don't like Troy.

Me: None of us do…none of us do…now to bring them in.

(A portal opens up and Luke, Eddie, Wyatt, and Troy fall in)

Luke: Where are we?

Eddie: Is this a warehouse?

Wyatt: It's a house Eddie.

Troy: Hey, I was fucking doing fucking stuff.

Me: We've got a "New Lee", A comedy duo, and a guy who should get a censor bar over everything he says.

Troy: Why do I get a f***** censor bar?

Me: Because everything that comes out of your mouth is profanity.

Troy: F*** you.

Me: Censor bar already activated.

Troy: GOD D*****!

Random old man: Watch your profanity.

Me: Now we're playing cards against humanity.

Troy: I'm f***** not.

Me: I WILL GO JANE MODE ON YOUR NUTS!

Troy: *Whimpers*

Me: Now everyone sit down.

Luke: How do we play?

Me: Here's the rules: each of you get seven cards-

Wyatt: Sounds like Go fish.

Me: *gives Wyatt the death stare*

Wyatt: *squeaks*

Me: Now I continue: You all get seven white cards and there's one person who chooses a black card that has a sentence on it. You have to make the funniest sentence and the person has to choose which words are the most funny. First person to earn five black cards wins.

Eddie: Sounds simple enough.

Sarah: Yeah.

Me: Alright, I'll hand out the cards and Wyatt will start as the card reader.

Wyatt: Why me?

Me: Because I could sic Nate on you any minute.

Wyatt: Fine.

(Wyatt picks up a black card)

Wyatt: What left a stain on my couch?

Me: Now select a white card and put it in the middle.

(Everyone selects a white cards and puts it in the middle.)

Me: Now read them Wyatt.

Wyatt: Ok, first one we got is…diabetes.

Eddie: OH GOD! *laughs*

Luke: That's too far!

Troy: HOLY F***!

Me: Read the next.

Wyatt: Next ones are…A tiny horse, Rambo, and a slingshot.

Me: Now choose which one is the most funny.

Wyatt: I'm going with diabetes.

Me: Who put down diabetes?

Sarah: I did.

Me: Sarah earns a point.

Wyatt: Never expected Sarah to earn a point that fast!

Eddie: Yeah, me neither.

(Sarah: 1 Wyatt, Eddie, Luke, and Troy: 0)

Me: Alright, Eddie is reader.

Eddie: We regret to inform that the company of *blank* has denied your request for *blank*.

Me: You put two white cards down and I forgot, you have to pick up a card.

(everyone gets a card and puts two cards down)

Eddie: Ok, our first one is: Arnold Schwartznegger and a crappy movie sequel. That one sucks.

Me: Read the next four.

Eddie: Our next is: Banana cream pie and cancer. Oh god!

Wyatt: *Laughs out loud*.

Eddie: Next is: A large pile of crap and Benny Hill.

Me: Last one.

Eddie: And finally: 4th wall breaking and a reenactment of OJ Simpson.

Me: Choose.

Eddie: I choose banana cream pie and cancer.

Luke: YES!

(Later, everyone except Troy has four.)

Me: Alright, I'll be the reader.

(Picks up a card)

Me: When I was on LSD, *blank* turned into *blank*.

(Everyone picks a card.)

Me: Our first is: Barack Obama and a racist.

Wyatt: *laughs*

Me: Next is Screwdrivers and dildos. Then Muppet necking and hickeys. Then Prostate cancer to throat cancer. And finally, Albert Einstein into a retard. And the winner is…

(Random drumroll.)

Me: SCREWDRIVERS AND DILDOS!

Sarah: I WIN!

Me: CONGRATS SARAH!

Troy: F*****************************************************************************

Me: WE GOTTA GO BEFORE TROY DESTROYS THE WHOLE PLACE! BYE!


	5. EPISODE 5: Five Nights at Freddy's

**TWDG CHARACTERS REVIEW VIDEO GAMES!**

 **EPISODE 5: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S**

 **CHARACTER: LUKE**

Me: Hello Luke.

Luke: Where am I?

Me: You're in Narnia.

Luke: What?

Me: Just kidding, you're in the game station.

Luke: Is this where I played Cards against Humanity?

Me: Yup.

Luke: Ok.

Me: So today, you're playing Five Nights at Freddy's.

Luke: I heard that was a popular game.

Me: Yeah, it is…

Luke: Ok then.

Me: Sit down and you shall play.

Luke: Ummm, ok?

Me: Now read the script.

Luke: Ok

(Luke picks up script.)

Luke: This game is called Five Nights at Freddy's and I would tell you the release date, but Shaun forgot the date. All he knows is that it was released around the time a Gravity Falls episode with a similar premise aired.

(Luke starts up computer)

Luke: This game is very popular and I can see why, it's scary, it's tense, and it's spooky. That's what I heard.

(Luke starts the game.)

Luke: Ok, let's play this game.

(Luke selects new game)

Luke: Wow that is one creepy bear.

(Luke listens to the phone call)

Luke: So the objective of this game is to survive five nights at a Chuckie Cheese type place. Each night goes on for at least ten minutes. And if you fail, you'll be trapped in a suit that will kill you. You also have to survive till 6am.

(Luke starts shutting the doors)

Luke: Wait, why am I losing power?

Me: Dude, open the doors.

Luke: Ok.

(Luke opens the doors and gets caught by Bonnie.)

Luke: JESUS! WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: Yeah, you gotta be careful with your power.

Luke: Why?

Me: The dumbass owner of the place must use two batteries to keep the place powered. So be careful with the power.

Luke: When can I stop playing?

Me: All you have to do is get past the first night.

Luke: Ok.

(Luke keeps playing and gets killed many times. Later, the power goes out at 5am.)

Luke: OH FUCK HES GONNA GET ME!

(Clock turns to 6am.)

Luke: I DID IT! YES! IM DONE! That was so scary!

Me: I know.

Luke: What do you think of it Shaun?

Me: Ok…how do I put this…I don't like Five Nights at Freddy's…

FNAF Fanboys: WHAT?!

Me: Let me explain…there are jumpscares and that is the most boring, overused way to scare people. The animatronics look absolutely stupid, the game gets boring after the fourth night, and this game is a overrated piece of crap.

FNAF Fanboys: YOU ARE STUPID!

(I pull out a gun and shoot down all fanboys)

Me: I hope I explained myself well on why I hate Five Nights at Freddy's.

Luke: I'm sure you did.

Me: Thanks.

Luke: Which game are you doing next?

Me: I actually got three games in mind and I'm letting the audience choose.

Luke: What are the games?

Me: Custer's Revenge, Plumbers don't wear ties, and Walking Dead: Survival Instinct.

Luke: Ok.

Me: BE SURE TO VOTE!

* * *

 **I seriously don't like Fnaf.**

 **SOTDB OUT!**


	6. EPISODE 6: State of Decay

**TWDG CHARACTERS REVIEW VIDEO GAMES!**

 **EPISODE 6: STATE OF DECAY**

 **CHARACTER: VITALI**

 **AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER: SPOILERS AHEAD!**

Me: Wow...this is different...

Vitali: Чем он отличается ? _(How is it different)_

Me: We got a guy who can only speak Russian.

Vitali: I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH YOU JERK!

Me: JESUS! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!

VItali: Я надеюсь, что вы дерьмо штаны Вы дерьмо головы. _(I hope you shit your pants you shithead)_

Me: I know what you said jackass.

Vitali: No you don't.

Me: I have subtitles on.

Vitali: пошел на хуй _(Fuck you)_

Me: I hired Jane to stab you from behind if you don't shut up.

Vitali: Dammit.

Me: Alright, now you shall play this game.

Vitali: Ok...but where's the box?

Me: Oh yeah, you're playing this on Steam.

Vitali: Steam?

Me: It's a gaming software I use to hang with my friends. In fact, I use that software to rp and therefore create the episodes of Hell that Walks!

Vitali: What the fuck is Hell that Walks?

Me: A story.

Vitali: What type?

Me: Oh my fucking god...PLAY THE GODDAMN GAME!

Vitali: Ok! Ok!

Me: Alright, here's the game and the script and...go!

(Vitali puts on reading glasses)

Vitali: This game is called State of Decay and it was released for the XBox 360 in early June and later for the pc in in early November. This game is combines many things like RPG games, shooter games, stealth games, and strategy games.

(Vitali starts playing the game and begins the first zombie fight)

Vitali: Well that wasn't so hard.

Me: Trust me, it's baby steps.

(Later in the game, Vitali gets to a ranger station where alot of people are dead.)

Vitali: Everyone is dead! Dammit!

(A game character checks a body)

Vitali: Hope that guy turns and kills the cap fucker. I can just imagine this happening to Kenny.

(Zombie body that character was checking turns and bites him)

Vitali: YES! NOW DIE YOU SHIT CRICKET!

(Another game character saves the bit guy)

Vitali: NO FUCK YOU YOU HISPANIC BITCH!

Me: *Punches Vitali across cheeck*

Vitali: THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

Me: YOU MAKE NO FUCKING RACIST COMMENTS EVER!

Vitali: MAKE ME!

(Jane's knife starts poking the back of VItali's neck)

Vitali: Ok...

(Vitali keeps going later in the game and he's out on a supply run)

Vitali: Ok, let's see...

(A large roar is heard)

Vitali: What was that?

(A feral charges right at Vitali causing Vitali to throw the keyboard in the air.)

Vitali: HOLY FUCK KILL IT WITH FIRE!

(The feral tears apart Vitali's character as Jane runs out of the game screaming like a pansy)

Vitali: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!

(Vitali respawns as a different character and sees a funeral being held for the dead character.)

Vitali: It's nice they're holding a funeral for me.

(Later, Vitali ends up saving the guy who was bit)

Vitali: Wait, why didn't he turn?!

Me: Ok, I think I should explain. When you're bit in this game, all you really have to do is get antibodics and you'll be fine.

Vitali: So there is a cure?

Me: Yup.

Vitali: Damn, they have all the good stuff!

Me: I know right?

(Vitali gets attacked by another feral and shuts the game off)

Me: Why'd you shut the game off?

Vitali: Because I hate ferals.

Me: Weenie.

Vitali: Dick.

Me; You gonna die.

Vitali: How? Jane isn't even with you.

Me: Please nuevo reemplazo para Jane , matar a este pito _(Please new replacement for Jane, kill this man.)_

Vitali: What did you say-

(Kenny bursts through the wall holding a dead Arvo.)

Kenny: I GOT ONE RUSSKIE! ILL GET ANOTHER RUSSKIE!

Vitali: SHIT!

(Vitali tries to run but Kenny shape-shifts into a urban boat with legs and kills Vitali by tearing his head in half and pulling his spine out.)

Shao Kahn: KENNY WINS. FATALITY.

Me: Hey Shao Kahn?

Shao Kahn: What?

Me: What's your last name?

Shao Kahn: It's Kahn-OH SHIT!

Captain Kirk: KHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

 **That was quite the ending. LOL.**

 **Also to that guy who defended FNAF. I didn't include the story because I didn't give a damn about the game, so why should I give a damn about the story? It's also my own damn opinion. I also hate FNAF because people shove it down my throat. Just like Pewdiepie gets shoved down my throat. Yeah, I mostly watch Markiplier and Vanoss and his friends if I want to laugh.**

 **So yeah. BYE GUYS!**


	7. UPDATE

I'm sorry to say this, but this story is being discontinued due to a lot of ideas coming to me, and trying to get them out forced me to discontinue this, but it might return some day.

In order to help you navigate quicker, here's the stories getting continued and discontinued.

 **Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage:** Being continued.

 **Howe's Life?:** Discontinued due to loss of interest.

 **NXT Facebook -** Being continued.

 **Rolling through the Depths -** Discontinued due to loss of interest.

 **TWDG Characters review video games! -** Discontinued due to overloading ideas, might return.

 **The Hell that Walks: Season 2** \- Being continued, but barely.

 **The Walking Dead: Road to Survival** _-_ Discontinued due to no interest from others.

 **Walking Dead: Operation Fortune City** \- Discontinued due to loss of interest


End file.
